A fox's mask
by Rosethorn50
Summary: What if Naruto were to end up going through a barrier that lead to the feudal era. How much will his life story change with nothing in his possession other than a porcelain fox mask.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Inuyasha.**

 **Japanese translations:**

 **Kuusou- shit / damnit**

 **Kyuubi no Kitsune- nine tailed fox**

 **Konohagakure- the leaf village**

 **Hokage- leader of the leaf village**

 **Urusei- slang version for 'urusai' which means shut up**

 **Gaki- punk / brat**

 **Youkai- demon**

 **Dai-youkai- great demon**

 **Shinigami- god of death**

 **Hanyo- half demon**

 **Tenseiga- sword of heavenly rebirth**

...

Chapter1: Demon

"Get back here you filthy demon!" A voice growled.

The young boy ran as fast as his small legs could carry him, barely caring what direction he was going. He just had to get away from them.

He sniffed wiping his bloodied nose with the back of his hand. He thought he might have broken it, but there was no time to be crying over it now.

"Kuusou." He hissed. The golden haired boy cursed and looked over his shoulder with a worried expression on his face as he saw them gaining on him.

He had only gone into a mask shop to wonder at the porcelain hand-crafted items, when the shop owner that usually gave him a glare laced with malice every time he passed, suspiciously had a change of heart and kindly gave him a kitsune mask for free.

It was hard to believe the shopkeeper was doing it out of kindness so the little boy checked it in case paper bombs were hidden on the inside or if there was some kind of catch. Of course the boy had to be sceptical because it wasn't the first time someone had tricked him but it was hard to refuse a man that insisted he took it and shoved it into his arms.

There was an unmistakable look of naive hope on the boys face when he smiled back. A smile of vulnerability, a hope of not wanting to be crushed, rejected.

The blonde haired child thanked him anyway and took it with a warm feeling in his heart thinking maybe not everyone hated him but seconds later it was shattered when he had heard the voice of the man calling him back and he turned around with a smiling face to hear him cry, "Stop! Thief!"

The blue eyed boy surprised at the betrayal turned back to the shopkeeper in shock unable to say anything. The little boy never shook off the look of pure hatred in the mans eyes as he uttered those words. He couldn't forget it. Time seemed to slow down and his heart pounded against his rib cage as fear secured him, holding him down making sure he had nowhere to run from _that_ look. He stared at the ground, he had thought for a second he might have been able to trust him.

He saw three men two of which were wearing standard Konoha shinobi flak jackets but all three were sporting the leaf's headband. The small figure instantly dodged and ran when he had looked up to see them diving toward him. One of them had managed to grab his right leg and yanked it hard causing him to fall flat on his face. They latched onto him and the six year old struggled as they pulled him from the ground.

"Hey you! Let go of me!" He cried in fear. "I-i didn't take it I swear, he gave it to me!" The boy pointed toward the mask shop keeper, who looked away as if he had nothing to do with the situation at hand.

Civilians had turned to see what all the commotion was about but it only took one look at the child for them to then decide not to get involved.

"Is that so demon brat?" One of the men chuckled evily. "You liar." He whispered.

The azure eyed boy glared and growled again but this time with a more feral nature.

"Urusei!" He shouted angrily.

"Oi gaki! You should learn to respect your elders!" One snickered poking him in the chest.

The tallest man tried to pull the fox mask away from him. He knew he probably should have let go but he growled and clung to it stubbornly in defiance. The man smirked after seeing the mask,

"You keep the mask, it suits a demon like you!"

"Nani?" The whisker-marked boy asked with rage so that anyone a mile away could hear.

"I'm not a demon!" He denied shouting back.

"But you are. Your whisker-marks are proof of that." The boy touched his cheeks which were dirty and ashen.

"You're a brave one. Having the audacity to steal something that's not even yours. Don't you think you have stolen enough lives already you little monster?" Another sneered at the boy.

"What was that? You wanna fight?!" The jinchuuriki challenged belligerently even though he knew he had no chance.

"Heh, heh feisty are we? How about I cut that savage tongue out of your mouth and see how you are then eh!" The man who pulled him threatened.

The young boy was frightened but no one would ever know it.

"Hokage-jiji's gonna get you for this ya know!" The pugnacious boy roared squirming under the ninja's grip.

They couldn't have been more than genin or chuunin in rank and he had enough experience from playing pranks and escaping from jonin to be able to get away but that didn't mean he wasn't feeling intimidated.

The child had bitten the man holding his wrists and kicked the man who had pulled his leg then elbowed the other man in the crotch and made a break for it. He ran. Now they were still chasing after him.

But this was no rare occurrence, people attempted to kill him daily. Hurting him in any ways they could.

"I'll get you for what you did to Konoha six years ago!"

The blonde boy didn't know what they were talking about nor did he understand why they had always labeled him as demon and monster and treated him as the village pariah but he knew the loneliness and scorn he was subjected to was not normal. He knew that when parents told their kids to stay away from him it wasn't normal and he knew when people gave him _that_ look it wasn't normal.

 _'I wish they could just leave me alone! I never did anything to them!'_ He thought hot tears of hurt and anger forming in the corners of his eyes.

His right leg was already injured but something in him told him to keep running, keep going.

He was nearing the border of Konoha into the forest.

This benefited the people chasing him because they could easily jump from tree to tree but with an injured leg he hurriedly limped on the ground.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" A laugh of pure malevolence came from above.

"Do everyone a favour and just die monster!" A kunai was thrown at him from above and it hit his shoulder, the boy winced and stumbled. The man who threw the weapon maniacally grinned when he saw blood begin to bleed onto his white tee-shirt.

"Tell me, how do you feel now you demon!"

" _ **Tch**_."

The demon animal sealed inside of the boy scoffed in annoyance and closed his crimson eyes in thought as he heard what the villagers where saying. Chakra drained from him into the boy to quickly heal his fatal wounds.

" _ **Worthless humans,**_ " He spoke with venom, his nine tails lashing about behind him in the shallow waters of the boy's mind-scape. In the 350 years he had lived he had come to detest the selfish and cruel creatures called humans and he guessed the feeling was mutual. Especially for these villagers who were ignorant and obviously didn't know what might happen if they succeeded in killing the young jinchuuriki. The fox wouldn't mind giving them what they clearly wanted if it meant he could rip them to shreds later even if there was a high possibility that he, the demon could die as well thanks to the shinigami seal placed on him at his vessels' birth, there would also be a chance when the Kyuubi could break free from the seal just before his container died and go on a killing spree if he so desired.

The enormous chakra beast almost felt sorry for the little runt.

" _ **What a cruel father the Yondaime was, sealing the great Kyuubi no Youko into his own child!**_ " The demon fox snickered.

" _ **But it doesn't matter, I will soon be free from this despicable brat!**_ "

His wild scarlet eyes opened once more and and an untamed grin crossed his furry features and his large jaws opened, exposing sharp fangs as he let a psychopathic laugh escape him at the very thought about being free, properly this time. But who could blame the kitsune, living in confined imprisonments like this for over 300 years would obviously take a bad toll on anyone's pysche. He calmed his laughing and thought about might happen to his host. It would be unfortunate for the young boy.

But after all, jinchuurikis suffered the same cursed fate.

All he could do now was wait. It would only be a matter of time...

He knew he wasn't going to make it but kept running anyway. Even though his body told him to stop. He could not stop. He kept telling himself he had dreams to accomplish and he had the rest of his life to live.

He wanted to be hokage, to have his first kiss with that beautiful pink haired girl he always saw in the park and to be respected by Konoha. What about people who cared about him like Teuchi and Ayame, Hokage-jiji and that silver haired wolf anbu that always pretended he wasn't there but sometimes came to his rescue when villagers attacked him and sent him birthday gifts every year.

He didn't want to die, not now. In his cerulean eyes shone the determination reflected off his heart. He shut his eyes tight and prayed that someone would save him.

 _"Please, somebody help..me"_ The young boy thought as he ran panting, his adrenaline finally wearing thin.

...

A silver haired dog demon dressed in finery and donned with interesting metal armour with what looked like a trail of fur flowing over his right shoulder trekked the forest with his two loyal adherents following after him one of which was skipping and singing his name jovially the other came closely behind begging her to stop. A two headed dragon flew above the tree-tops of the forest also following them.

"Rin! Be quiet!" The small green demon chastised. "Your singing surely must be annoying Sesshomaru-Sama." The girl frowned.

"Say Sesshomaru-Sama, is my singing annoying you?" Rin questioned sweetly skipping beside him. She received no answer.

"See Jaken-Sama! He doesn't mind!" Jaken crossed his arms and closed his eyes before answering.

" He obviously doesn't want to hurt your feelings by saying so Rin that's why he didn't answer." Rin looked sad.

"Jaken-Sama you're so mean to Rin. Sesshomaru-Sama is way nicer than you!" She teased pouting.

"Hmph!" The demon holding a wooden staff retorted.

"Sesshomaru-Sama, why are we here?" Rin asked as she looked at the forest around her.

She frowned slightly, Rin had never really liked forest's. Especially at night but with Sesshomaru-Sama and Jaken-Sama here she didn't have to worry.

Usually if he wanted to explore something he would leave her, Jaken and Au-Un behind and come back for them later.

"Its because Sesshomaru-Sama has finally come to his senses and decided he's had enough of you and your singing Rin so he's decided to leave you here all alone!" Jaken answered in a chiding tone.

"A-ano...Oh.." Rin answered her voice wobbling with emotion and forlornly looking down. The dog demon in his human form stopped walking.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru warned before looking sharply over his shoulder at the quivering little demon.

It was enough for his loyal follower to begin sweating and apologizing to Rin profusely.

"Rin! I-i didn't mean it of course! It was just a joke! Heh, heh." He laughed nervously scratching his head.

"Hn." Was all Sesshomaru said in response.

 _'Phew that was close!'_ The demon thought exhaling as his leader continued walking.

Rin's mood brightened considerably after a few seconds.

"That's right! Sesshomaru-Sama would never leave Rin here alone because he's a nice person!" The six year old beamed, the radiance on her cheeks glowing.

"But Jaken-Sama would because he's a meanie!" The girl concluded.

"Hey! Rin!" Jaken called out. The young girl chuckled.

The dai-youkai paid no heed to their childish bickering, he was more interested in the strange aura this part of the forest was emanating. He had smelt it from miles away.

It was not unlike the aura of a half demon yet it was different. He reached out to touch thin air but his claws suddenly crackled with electricity, with a slightly amused look on his face he pulled his hand back. He had touched a barrier just as he had thought.

"A barrier?" Jaken inquired his previous playful mood suddenly becoming more serious.

"Yes and it seems to be quite dense." Sesshomaru stated.

"Do you think this is Naraku's doing?" Jaken queried his master again.

"No." He answered.

He could be almost sure this had nothing to do with Naraku but he couldn't help but be intrigued even so.

"Sesshomaru-Sama! Tenseiga!" Rin yelled pointing.

Rin was right, the Tenseiga looked to be pulsing with power and luminosity within its sheath.

Tenseiga was not a sword for breaking barriers, it was the sword of the other world and of healing he did not understand why it would be able to break this barrier.

The sword obviously wanted him to break the barrier but why was what he was wondering.

"Sesshomaru-Sama, I think Tenseiga wants you to cut through the b-" His master cut him off

"I know Jaken."

"O-of course you did Sesshomaru-Sama! I just thought maybe you-you..It doesn't matter.." Jaken trailed off nervously.

Sesshomaru examined the barriers' exterior carefully before resting his hand on the hilt of Tenseiga. First seeing that the other side was also forest. But like an illusion, it was realistic enough so that anyone with untrained eyes or human standard senses could easily pass by without realizing it even existed. The person who created the barrier obviously had not anticipated a demon such as Sesshomaru to discover it, it was possible maybe even Inuyasha his half brother might have been able to uncover it as well.

Sesshomaru scoffed expressing his repulsion and distaste at the idea that his hanyou brother could become nearly as strong as him. Sesshomaru then addressed his followers.

"Jaken, Rin, stay back." Rin nodded and complied.

"Hai Sesshomaru-Sama." She dragged Jaken with her too.

"Rin! Rin! Let go of me!" He demanded his arms and legs flailing. The dark haired girl only giggled lightly.

When they were at a safe distance behind him, the golden-eyed demon slowly drew his fathers heirloom that was almost glowing white now.

"Sugoi!" Rin marveled in awe clutching her hands together from behind a tree.

"You see Rin, this is the power of Sesshomaru-Sama! He is great!" Jaken lectured wisely.

"Tenseiga, where is it that I should cut?" Sesshomaru asked to nowhere in particular.

Only to have his question answered by a incandescent light marking the spot. With a powerful swing of Tenseiga, he slashed a diagonal cut through the barrier wasting no time and a bright light spread from the broken barrier and bathed the forest with illumination.

The dog demon felt his senses spike up a bit as did Jaken when the verging on blinding white light overcame them.

...

 **A/N:**

 **Yes so this my first crossover fic and I'm quite happy with how this chapter turned out and I have something good planned for the next chapter. You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Onto the subject of my other Naruto fic What's Next, it might be going on hiatus because I have no idea how to carry on the rest of the story because my plans for the plot keep changing and I'm gonna be occupied for this fic for a while. I'm not sure.**

 **Anyway if you like the sound of this fanfic please leave a review or if you have constructive criticism for the japanese translations or anything do, but please not flames.**


	2. A start

**Disclaimer: I don't own them but I wish I did (well who doesn't?)**

 **Japanese translations:**

 **Kitsune- Fox**

 **Kyuubi- nine tails**

 **Bijuu- Beast**

 **Jinchuuriki- Tailed beast vessel**

 **Gaki- Brat/Punk**

 **Kunai/Shuriken- Dagger/Throwing stars**

 **Jutsu- Technique**

 **Konoha- Hidden leaf**

 **Youki- Demonic energy**

 **(Dai)Youkai - (Great)Demon**

 **Tenseiga- Sword of heavenly rebirth**

 **Inu no taisho- Great Dog General**

 **Kawaii- Cute**

 **Kuusou- Shit/Damn it**

 **Chotto matte- Hey wait a minute**

...

Chapter2: A Start

The nine tailed fox snorted. The boy was definitely a goner now. He might as well have stopped running and just stood there waiting for his doom .

The young boy had the stamina to go on but willpower was a different matter. A normal human boy would be already dead by now by the amount of lost blood. He had the fox demon to thank. His broken nose was currently being healed, the bruise on his leg was gone and his sprained ankle had healed in a couple of minutes, though the wound on his shoulder was being cleansed by the demonic chakra which in its self was ironic. The cut was taking its time to close mainly because the weapon was still implanted. The kitsune bijuu pumped some extra chakra into the gaki deciding to be generous because he was about to die anyway.

The blonde boy screamed in agony as another kunai lodged itself into his back along with some shurikens and a cruel laugh from behind.

"Run while you can monster!"

"Yeah, it looks like your on your last legs!" The man with a chuunin vest sneered.

He kept running borderline unconsciously tripping and stumbling as the sharp objects protruded his back but still clutched the fox mask with white knuckles not letting go.

He gasped, his blue eyes widened in pure shock as bile and blood rose in his throat forcing him to double over and cough it out while running. The young boy grimaced as an unpleasant metallic bitter taste was left in his mouth. The pain he was feeling was indescribable the only word that might fit it was hell.

Why those people had to go out of their way to be so merciless toward him he didn't understand, he had a feeling he never would.

The blue-eyed boy had no idea where he was and the thought barely occurred until he saw his vision going in and out of focus. He knew he was going to pass out soon and he didn't even know where he was. Unexpectedly, he saw a flash of white light and a portal type entrance appeared the edges shining with light. It looked to be to more forest through there. Without second thoughts, the small child ran through and the three ninja pursuing him also did seconds later. They were too fixated on killing the child that neither knew where they were going.

The boy inhaled another sharp breath as the weapons that had impaled him were through his rib cage. One of the ninja took out a paper bomb and threw it at the nearest tree. The bomb exploded and the force from the blast came back at him full force caused him to fall. Pain overtook him and azure eyes that were once so clear and bright were now cloudy and lifeless rolled upwards into his head as the jinchuuriki lost all consciousness.

The nine-tailed fox looked around him.

" _ **Now's my chance.**_ "

His vessel's mind-scape was slowly fading black about him. He would have to use lots of his demon youki if he wanted to be free.

The fox clenched his jaw tightly. This was a dangerous game he was playing, the demon knew all too well what would happen when the darkness of the mind-scape enveloped him. He would cease to exist. His container was dying.

For a female, the time when the seal was at its weakest would be at childbirth while for males it would be most vulnerable on the brink of death.

" _ **Kuusou**_." The fox swore as he pushed with demonic strength at the bars of his cage hoping the seal was weaker. It didn't budge.

" _ **It's those damned Uzumaki genes again!**_ " He roared ferociously.

" _ **Curse you Kushina!**_ " The legacy of the deceased stubborn red head still lived on inside her brat of a child.

The Uzumaki genes were strong genes to have for even half Uzumakis' came out with strong DNA, they were known for longevity and compatibility with most people.

But the clan was most widely known for being loud, brash and hardheaded

Which was what the fox demon decided he hated the worst.

...

When bright light from the barrier bathed the forest, Sesshomaru had no idea what to expect but it certainly wasn't seeing a little boy skid across the ground face down with weapons embedded in his back.

Rin gasped in shock as she saw the small figure a few feet away from her and Jaken squinted recovering from the blinding light.

"What is that?" The small imp asked.

Rin was running out to help the blonde when she heard Sesshomaru's voice.

"Rin! Don't touch him!" Rin stopped and was about to protest but then closed her mouth and nodded.

If the dai-youkai told her not to do something there was usually a good reason behind it. She quickly ran back to Jaken and hid behind the tree obediently.

Sesshomaru quickly eyed the boy, the strange weapons in his back had some sort of poison on them. If his ward had touched them she would have been poisoned as well. Also he caught sight of red bubbling youki that was surrounding the child, it was very concentrated and in its visual manifestation.

"Get back here you little demon!" Sesshomaru turned his attention to the humans who had just arrived. He assumed they were addressing the boy they had beaten up because no one dared to call the great inu-youkai 'little'

The newcomers were strangely dressed all wearing headbands with some kind of symbol on the front.

They obviously couldn't sense the blonde boys youki or they would have run away by now.

They were humans, no kind of threat to him. Merely tiny ants in his presence.

Taking a split second decision, Sesshomaru merely decided to protect the boy in order to gather some information.

He stepped in front of the unconscious boy in a guarding manner.

"Hey you! What do you think your doing defending that monster?!" One shouted angrily pointing at him.

"How dare they down talk to Sesshomaru-Sama like that!" Jaken fumed jumping about with his staff.

These ignoramuses obviously didn't know who he was but he wasn't about to waste his time explaining it to them.

"Tell this Sesshomaru, where do you come from and why do you call this boy a monster?" Sesshomaru asked flatly enough so that it no longer sounded like a question.

"We are under no obligation to tell you that!" One with grey eyes and dark hair spoke up.

' _Such arrogance!_ ' The grey eyed man thought scoffing to himself.

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru replied with narrowed eyes.

"We are from the village hidden in the leaves in the land of fire." Another answered not wanting to cause excess trouble.

The amber eyed demon frowned. This Konoha place, he'd never heard of it. But since they came out of that barrier he was forced to believe the people.

"Why do you call the boy a monster?"

"Because he is one. He is the nine-tailed fox!" The man growled angrily justifying himself

"He deserves to die!" Another spoke up

"W-wait, H-he's a demon as well!"

"What do those stupid humans think they are doing? Don't they know who Sesshomaru-Sama is?" Jaken hissed from behind the tree.

The genin man that had just spoken found himself sweating and slowly backing away as the silver-haired dog demon approached him. It would have almost been comical if the situation hadn't been nearly as dire for the ninja.

When the son of inu no taisho held up his hand showing his long claws and flexed it a bit cracking a couple of joints, the ninja knew they were in trouble.

Before they could even turn to escape, Sesshomaru appeared before them in lightning speed grabbing the genin by the neck. He struggled to pull out a kunai from his pouch but it then dropped to the ground as he suddenly felt an awful burning feeling around his neck and smelt a bad smell that accompanied it. He couldn't breathe, and the man tried to get away but he held him by the neck easily. Unfortunately, when he realised it was poisonous acids burning away his skin and flesh it was too late.

The two chuunin stared in horror as the long haired demon dropped the body.

"J-just what are you?"

The humanoid form of the inu-youkai stared back at them with disinterest not even bothered to answer he brown haired man's question.

"You are no more than a worm under this Sesshomaru." He spoke blinking his magenta eyelids as he looked down on them.

The 'so called' shinobi quivered in fear as the demon drew closer. The braver of the two created hand signs for a jutsu shakily. Sesshomaru looked on curiously wondering what he was attempting. Water shot forth toward him from the dark haired man's mouth and he directed it at the dai-yokai.

Sesshomaru was momentarily dumbfounded even though he didn't show it. But he easily evaded the strong water blast with a look of slight amusement crossing his face. How had a human managed to spit water like that with just some useless hand signs?

He dismissed the puzzle, oh well.

Deciding to end the fight, with one small flick of his wrist they were both in shreds.

Rin gasped slightly shocked at his method of killing them. She had seen Sesshomaru kill before but usually if they were human he would knock them out. She frowned.

"Hmph! serves them right those overconfident humans." The imp mumbled under his breath coming out from behind the tree. Sesshomaru touched thin air again to see if the barrier that was present before still existed. He couldn't sense the disturbance but he still had to check. Sure enough it wasn't there.

Sesshomaru went over to the boy, knelt down and slowly began removing the poisonous metals from his back with his right hand. Rin ran over inquisitively staring at the little boy currently lying flat down. He was wearing weird clothes, he wore a white tee-shirt that was practically red now thanks to the blood stains on the back from the weapons, a pair of black knee-length cargo pants that were torn and muddy and blue sandals.

Sesshomaru took the last knife like weapon from his shoulder with ease and it clattered to the ground.

' _Why would they do this to him? He can't be nearly as awful as they say he is!'_ Rin thought her lip trembling slightly.

Rin remembered her own situation when wolves mauled her and left her for dead and the wolf tribe raided her village. And she remembered how Sesshomaru revived her. Rin was a person who saw good in everybody she wanted to help people, it was instinctive for her.

"Sesshomaru-Sama?" Rin asked.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru questioned his ward.

"Why did you tell me not to help him?"

"These weapons have poison on them that affect humans." He told her.

"Sou ka." Rin nodded.

Sesshomaru turned the grubby faced boy over to check if he had anymore injuries on the front.

The blonde boy's face was surprisingly fine and unharmed although dirty while the rest of his body was injured. He had three defining whisker-marks on each of his cheeks which made him look unbelievably cute well at least in Rin's eyes.

"He's so Kawaii!" She cooed poking at his cold cheeks.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but said nothing and Jaken tutted at her behaviour.

"Silly girl! This is no time to be drooling over dead boys." The green demon squawked.

Ignoring Jaken's last comment she kneeled down. Then the seven year old noticed something in his hand.

"What's that Jaken-Sama?"

Jaken looked down at the object blinking.

"It's a mask I think." He answered her. The young girl turned his hand over seeing the red swirling patterns

"A kitsune mask!"

Sesshomaru stood. This boy, he smelt of mud, blood, human perspiration and not much else but Sesshomaru's senses could not be fooled, the boy smelt of demon. As if he had one inside him, a demon fox to be exact. If it wasn't enough to hear it from those humans, his nose would never deceive him. The boys red youki was slowly receding.

The dai-youkai unsheathed Tenseiga once more.

"Sesshomaru-Sama, you're going to revive this human boy?" Jaken gawked surprised.

"Yes Jaken."

" O-oh."

Rin beamed at the inu-youkai who noticed but didn't visibly react to the heartwarming smile.

Sesshomaru didn't know why he decided to revive the boy but since he came all the way to explore the barrier it would have all been pointless to leave him there after going into all the trouble.

...

Voices, he heard voices. Where was he? Where were the voices coming from?

All he saw was black, his eyelids felt as heavy as lead and his body felt like he was dying, maybe he was already dead he wasn't so sure.

Then everything came back to him like a strike of lightning. Those people were chasing after him. He must have died. Was this what the afterlife was then? Black? He would have much preferred it to be orange or something colorful he just couldn't stand black.

...

" _ **What is this?**_ " The Kyuubi growled.

He wasn't dead yet, he was still in his vessel's prison.

When he realized what was going on his deadly glare quickly turned to an amused look.

" _ **Hm, it seems like the gaki isn't as weak as I originally thought. I underestimated his...Uzumaki traits**_." The fox smirked.

The mind-scape was clearing as if the boy was waking up from a long sleep.

...

"Huh?!" Rin must have been imagining things because she thought she saw the boys nose twitch.

Sesshomaru's sharp eyes couldn't miss it either but Jaken was the one left wondering what was going on.

A second later a moan escaped the blonde boy's mouth and then he mumbled something incoherent and coughed. He felt that his eyelids were not nearly as heavy as before and his eyes fluttered open slowly.

In his drowsy state the boy could barely understand or see what was going on around him with blurry sight and his voice was quite hoarse from coughing up blood before. He coughed again clearing his throat.

Sesshomaru had not even swung Tenseiga but the boy was waking up on his own.

His bright azure eyes cleared as his vision came back in to focus.

The boy's eyes suddenly opened in shock as he saw a man wearing strange clothes and godly armour pointing a shining sword to his chest.

The blonde boy was at loss for words. He had never seen anyone like this man in his life. He had strange magenta markings on his face and a blue crescent moon on his forehead.

The little boy was undeniably scared. His pulse quickened and he curled up into a ball scared for his life.

"P-please don't hurt me!" The boy pleaded sniffing in tears. He had lost all his fighting spirit and was now outright begging.

Sesshomaru looked down at the boy who was shaking and crying with not even a hint of emotion on his face. He must have been traumatized from what those other humans had done to him.

The small boy turned seeing the corpses of the ninja who had been after him. Did he do that to them? Would he kill him like he did the others?

The whisker-marked boy stiffly turned his head back to look into cold golden orbs that held not an ounce of emotion. His throat dried.

But he was completely surprised when the merciless looking man put the sword back into its sheath.

Rin looked at the boy in awe, he had the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. They were a deep cerulean colour and they reminded her of the ocean. It was quite rare to see someone blue eyes and blonde hair unless they were a demon but this boy seemed quite human.

"Don't worry! Sesshomaru-Sama isn't going to hurt you, he was about to save you." Explained Rin.

He looked up at her slowly as if he only just noticed she was present.

"Are you alright?" Rin questioned before getting a small nod in response.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-Sama was going to save _you_ little boy." Jaken spoke waving his staff of two heads in the young boy's face causing him to shuffle back away a little cautiously.

The Uzumaki had never seen a creature like the green imp before, he was even more surprised that he started talking.

"Save.. _me_ ?" The boy was even more confused than when he had woken up in this strange place with a sword pointed to his chest.

"Yes! Are you short of hearing boy?!" The small demon questioned leaning close to his face.

"Jaken-Sama, I think you are scaring him..." The girl spoke gently.

The green demon crossed his arms and mumbled something about Tenseiga reviving troublesome humans.

"What's your name boy?" Sesshomaru questioned looking upon the scruffy young boy.

"U-uzumaki Naruto." He stuttered feeling slightly uncomfortable under the gaze of the inu-youkai.

"Thank you sir... For saving me." Naruto started awkwardly.

Well he hadn't killed him yet so that was a good sign he guessed.

 _' But w-why would they bother to save me? They obviously don't know who I am then.'_ The boy looked to the ground hurt in his eyes. He was sure if they did know who he was they would have left him for the dead.

"Hn," The silver-haired demon acknowleged.

"Well I'm Rin, that's Jaken-Sama, that's Sesshomaru-Sama and thats Au-Un. We won't hurt you." Rin reassured.

Naruto nodded but he didn't think he could trust them yet especially after what he had just been through.

Sesshomaru turned to walk away and Jaken followed after calling his name desperately.

The Uzumaki sat there dumbly as they walked off and Rin was still kneeling by the younger boys' side.

The dai-youkai stopped and frowned when he found Rin hadn't followed him but was still by the side of the grubby human boy.

"Rin, are you coming?" He asked in a monotoned voice. He vaguely cast a glance in the way of Naruto and Naruto caught it and he blinked his blue eyes. Did that mean he wanted him to follow him as well? It wouldn't be a bad idea because he didn't even know where he was or how to get home. Rin got up hauling Naruto up with her and began pulling him by the wrist.

"C-chotto matte!" Naruto exclaimed

"What is it? Don't you want to come with us?" Rin pouted

"I knew it! The pesky human is ungrateful too!" Jaken pointed out.

Naruto ran back and picked up the porcelain fox mask that lay on the mossy forest floor.

"I just forgot this."

"Fine," Sesshomaru said before turning back around and continuing walking.

Au-Un the two headed dragon landed down behind them both and Rin began to pet the dragon. Naruto only blinked. He was sure these types of animals only lived in fairy tails but in this strange world they existed.

Naruto slightly afraid of the creature but decided it couldn't be that bad if Rin had the courage to pet him. Naruto rubbed the top of his head and stroked his mane slowly and the friendly dragon groaned in appreciation.

"So your name is Naruto ne? What a strange name! I am Rin!" The seven year old spoke cheerfully.

Naruto nodded happily but then remembered. Wouldn't she get in trouble with her parents for talking with him? Why would she go out of her way to be friendly with him the demon boy? Did she have ulterior motives?

"Why did you help me?" Naruto asked quietly almost inaudibly. The girl heard him but then shrugged and smiled.

"Rin likes helping people!"

"Where are your parents, w-wont they tell you to stay away from me!?" His voice cracked, he wanted to cry, he had no friends.

Rin looked down as if deep in thought.

"Ano my parents are dead.." She replied a sad tone lacing her voice.

"O-oh." Naruto didn't know what to do or what to say, as he had never been put in a situation that involved comforting someone.

"I'm sorry," The young girl only shook her head at his apology.

"No! Its fine Naruto-San, you didn't know."

The girl named Rin gave him a grin attempting to lighten the mood.

Naruto gave a small smile back.

Naruto didn't know whether he could trust these people or not but it was a start.

He clutched the fox mask to his chest.

And everybody had to start somewhere.

...

 **A/N:**

 **Hi I hoped you guys like the chapter and thankyou to the kind people that favourited followed or reviewed my story. I will now be trying to update once a week. :)**

 **But dear flamers: if you dont like what i write or just want to be mean don't waste your time reviewing because I dont want to read it unless its helpful critism on how I can improve.**

 **But anyways if you do like this chapter or please R &R.**


	3. Learning to trust

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha just so now you can't sue me.**

...

Chapter3: Learning to trust

" _ **This Sesshomaru person, why is he so familiar?**_ " The low baritone voice of the nine-tailed fox boomed around the dank mindscape as he narrowed his wild eyes. From the time he saw this man through his vessels' eyes , he knew he was a dog demon in guise.

If the demon fox didn't know any better he would assume this demon was related to the inu no taisho he had once met when the bijuu were created by the sage of six paths. The kitsune shifted and dismissed the idea.

...

"Sesshomaru-Sama, Rin and Naruto-San are hungry." Rin spoke for Naruto as well. His stomach had started rumbling a while ago and Rin chuckled and he nervously laughed that the milk in his fridge must've been out of date. Of course Rin had no idea what he meant by fridge but agreed anyway. It was evening and the sun was setting.

They were now on the back of Au-Un after much of Naruto's trouble trying to get himself balanced on the back of the dragon.

"Ugh!" Jaken face palmed himself. Humans were so helpless and needy, the little demon didn't know how he would be able to survive if he were one.

"Food again Rin?! You just ate a few hours ago!" He complained. Then continued,

"You know, Sesshomaru-Sama ought to just-!" Golden eyes found their way to the green demon's form.

"Jaken, take Au-Un, Rin and Naruto to find food in the forest." Sesshomaru's deep voice seemed to have a pacifying affect on Jaken and he went quiet immediately. Naruto snickered at Jaken's sudden change in behaviour.

"Y-yes Sesshomaru-Sama." Of course, he wanted to moan and grumble at the idea of watching over two kids to tend to their silly hunger-issues and almost felt hurt that his Lord thought watching over some meager children was a good job for him but he only complied under the inu-youkai's watchful eye.

Demons rarely required food and ate in months or even years so it was annoying how often humans had to consume food.

As Au-Un led them further into the forest,

Jaken huffed and started muttering something about troublesome humans but Naruto barely paid attention, he was looking at his surroundings with curiosity noting the slight glints of orange sunlight on the forage and the numerous berry trees that they were passing.

The boy soon lost interest in where he was and instead began playing with the red ribbon attached to the fox mask he was carrying.

"Naruto-San, what's your favourite food?" Rin questioned trying to make conversation.

Jaken who was sitting in front of Rin listened in, he too was inquisitive about the strange human.

The blonde was practically grinning from ear to ear, happy to talk about a subject- well one of the only subjects that interested him.

His favourite food? Of course! That was easy. "Ramen dattebayo!"

Rin blinked a few times and Jaken looked lost.

"Ra-amen?" They both said in unison looking at the bizarre blonde in front of them.

"Yeah ramen, like as in the noodles ramen." He clarified hoping for them to understand what he meant.

The green imp snorted and crossed his arms.

"Never heard of the stuff, Are you delusional human?" Naruto only glared.

"Ramen," She repeated letting the short two-syllable word roll off her tongue.

She didn't believe the blue eyed boy was lying but she had truly never heard of the strange noodle food he described.

Naruto went on to describe the marvellous dish he apparently ate every day and adored in every single way.

"Isn't that unhealthy for a human diet?" Jaken questioned trying to find faults in Naruto's favourite food.

"No! The food from your world sounds so nice!" Rin spoke enthusiastically.

"Hey Jaken," Naruto started

"Don't speak with me so casually boy! It's Jaken-Sama to you!" Naruto shrugged, the had gone up from the 'human' to boy which was apparently quite a privilege. Though he couldn't help teasing the imp.

"But your smaller than me, why should I call you Sama?" Jaken fumed.

"Because I'm hundreds of years older than you!"

"Ha! Fine then! In that case I should call you jiji!" Naruto debated as Jaken growled struggling to answer.

"N-no!" The blonde giggled. Rin laughed at Naruto's antics.

But soon after, his laugh faded and he looked up to the sky feeling homesickness sweep in and make him feel uneasy. The third Hokage's kind smiling face and wooden tobacco pipe came to mind and he lowered his head.

"Jiji."

Even if most of the people of Konoha detested him, even if he was forbidden to play with others his age, even if the people at the orphanage had shoved him out in the cold on most nights and had claimed to have forgotten to feed him, the village was still his home. He should stay loyal to Konoha, these people could be Konoha's enemies.

Right?

Naruto shook his head quickly at the realization that he probably wouldn't be able to trust these strange people in this strange world. He was being too trusting, going with them to where ever they were going, this could be another trick. He should have just ran when he had the chance.

A soft warm hand lay itself on his shoulder and the young boy practically flinched under the touch and looked over his shoulder to see a concerned looking girl staring right back at him.

There was shock and what could only be described as fear on his face, she could tell he was for some reason frightened but she wondered why.

Rin wanted to know who he was and know why those blue eyes looked so deep, so lonely and why his defined whisker-marks seemed like they scarred his life not just his cheeks. His sentence earlier about her parents wanting her to stay away from him had sparked her interest. There seemed to be a lot more to him than she had thought. He was like who she was before somebody had reached out and helped her.

"N-naruto-San, are you alright? You look sad." Rin's voice wavered sensing the blanket of sadness wrapped around him.

The blonde boy paused reticently clearly uncomfortable.

She felt so sorry for him.

Naruto stared at the dark eyed girl. It was the first time anyone had touched the boy without hate or intent to hurt him in their eyes. The warm hand reassured him somehow, telling him they weren't going to hurt him.

He just had a feeling deep down that he could trust these people. Even after knowing them for over a few hours he noticed that none of them looked at him the same way most of the whole leaf village did, not even the confident looking silver-haired man. And although the green imp disliked him he didn't appear to hate Naruto.

The girl called Rin was... Warm, friendly and happy.

"I'm fine Rin-chan, thanks."A genuine smile came to his face like a ray of sunshine after a storm breaking through grey clouds.

Jaken was trying to pretend he wasn't eavesdropping on their conversation but it looked quite obvious he was.

 _'What are those humans blabbering about?'_ Jaken wondered. The kappa shrugged, it was probably nothing of consequence anyway.

The young boy eyed the fruits in the trees they were passing.

Au-Un came to a halt and Naruto jumped of the dragon and Rin slid off slowly.

Without permission, The brown eyed girl grabbed the green creature and set him down on the ground much to his protests that he could get down by himself.

The place Au-Un had stopped was a clearing full of various berry bushes, and seemingly edible shrubs, mushrooms and fruit trees. Naruto tucked the kitsune mask under his arm so that the beautifully handcrafted object wouldn't fall and smash.

"Hey, are there any supermarkets around here?" asked Naruto. He had never eaten in the wild before and he would much prefer to go to a shop to get ramen.

"Suupa-markette?" They attempted to pronounce in unison.

"What do you mean? I've never heard of it." Rin admitted.

"You don't know what a supermarket is?!" He questioned surprise evident in his voice.

They shook their heads curious as to why he was acting like it was such a big deal.

The boy felt like face palming himself, what kind of backwoods had he ended up in!

Who hadn't heard of Ramen and Supermarkets before? Obviously these strange people.

Tears comically ran down his face. How could he survive a day without ramen?! He couldn't!

"No! my ramen!" Jaken looked at Naruto as if he was crazy.

After rolling her eyes at Naruto's exaggeration, Rin ran to a bush then crouched and began gathering berries then called for the blonde to join.

"Naruto-Kun!" She shouted.

Naruto blinked almost not recognizing his name.

 _'-Kun?'_ He thought noticing the informal suffix added to his name. He guessed he liked it. _'Are we ... F-friends?'_ Blue eyes widened with new hope. But of course, the boy wouldn't ask in case she didn't want to be friends with him. After all, he had no friends and he was a loser, and he was annoying. His eyes brightened once again as another thought struck him.

He couldn't be that much of a loser if Rin had decided to even speak or be nice to him. A troubled frown had appeared on Naruto's face before a second later it was gone and it was replaced with a cheeky grin as he ran to Rin.

Jaken folded his arms and closed his eyes.

This would take ages and surely Sesshomaru-Sama would want them back by now.

"Be quick! Sesshomaru-Sama wouldn't waste his time waiting for you humans to gather your silly berries so hurry up!" Ignoring the small demon, they continued to pick berries and stuff them in Au-Un's satchel.

Rin was struggling to grab an apple that was on a tree and asked for help. Rin was a small girl and Naruto although younger than Rin was a few inches taller.

"No problem! That's easy!" He exclaimed.

Naruto could have easily stretched out to reach the fruit standing where he was but instead was climbing the tree with the speed of a monkey and when his ego got the best of him and he reached for an even higher one on his tiptoes and fell of the branch hitting the ground head first.

"Itai!"

"Naruto-Kun are you alright?!" Rin asked concerned running toward him.

"I think so," Came the muffled reply.

"Clumsy humans." Jaken shook his head watching from by Au-Un.

"D-demo, I only asked for that first apple not the highest one!" Rin explained to him.

"Ah, sorry." He apologized sheepishly before getting up.

They stuffed the satchel with mostly berries and fruit but with mushrooms as well.

Naruto immediately blanched as he spotted Rin picking up mushrooms.

"Mushrooms?" The girl turned back to him.

"Yes they are," Catching Naruto's practically green face she guessed he didn't favour the vegetable.

"Don't you like mushrooms?"

"No they are slimy and yucky." He made retching sound-effects. And Rin was starting to feel ill herself.

"Are you done messing about yet?!" squawked Jaken angrily.

"Oh, yes Jaken-Sama let's go!"

"Sure jiji." Jaken gave a sharp look back at the boy that had just spoken.

"Boy you need to learn manners and respect your elders!" The imp lectured.

Naruto couldn't help but snicker.

Jaken instead groaned. The boy was the epitome of mischief.

 _'What an errant child, why would Sesshomaru-sama keep someone like him around? What could he be thinking?'_

They mounted Au-Un again before the large dragon took off with one beat of his wings.

Au-Un knew where to go, he could easily track his master by scent.

"Whoa!" Naruto marveled as Au-Un lifted higher than the trees.

He had never flown on anything before but ironically he was now flying on a dragon.

"Woo hoo!" He shouted above the tree tops holding his hands up in the air enjoying the moment until he lost grip of the dragon and he started to lose his balance.

"Careful!" Rin warned him snatching the back of his bloodied tee-shirt just in time so he didn't fall. The blonde grabbed the white mask swiftly before it dropped.

The boy then exhaled slowly realizing he was safe.

"Sorry,"

...

Sesshomaru looked up at the dark sky recalling the events of the day. The strange boy had appeared with a fox mask and he had seemed to heal like a demon. But he was still puzzled over why Tenseiga wanted him to save the boy. Could he be useful? Could it be his father trying to tell him something?

That boy's bubbling red youki, it seemed different to most demon ki and not even a hanyo's was the same or anywhere near similar when the youki was exposed on its strangest thing was the fox's demonic energy seemed to respond to Sesshomaru's Tenseiga.

The human boy could have the potential to be strong and of value to gaining Tessaiga.

Sesshomaru clenched his only hand into a fist, his claws digging into the skin of his palm and he didn't care. He could barely feel it.

Sesshomaru had never truly believed that the inu no taisho, his own father would leave him a weapon so useless that it didn't even deserve to be called a sword. He didn't believe his father would leave the precious Tessaiga in the careless hands of his weak hanyo brother. A mistake, that was what it was.

He looked down to his left kimono sleeve flapping in the wind. His half-brother would pay for underestimating the true son of inu no taisho and Sesshomaru would finally get back what was rightfully his. The dai-youkai held his head up high with pride as the wind blew his beautiful silver strands of hair around his face.

Yes, perhaps this was what father had meant to happen.

...

"Sesshomaru-Sama! Sesshomaru-Sama!" The green kappa demon called repeatedly waving his staff around.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said less than enthusiastically. Au-Un lay down to rest curled up by his masters side.

Naruto and Rin began to take out the wild food they had picked and set it out on a cloth, Jaken made a small fire with his staff of two heads and Sesshomaru sat down by a tree with his legs crossed and his right hand tucked into his left kimono sleeve.

"Yum! These berries are awesome!" Naruto exclaimed licking the orange berry juices of his fingers. Naruto picked up a hand full of the berries and went toward Sesshomaru with them.

"What is it?" The silver-haired demon asked without even opening his eyes.

"Mister Sesshomaru was it?"

The dai-youkai cracked an amber eye open to stare at the child and the fruit he was holding. He narrowed his eyes and frowned.

Jaken openly gaped at Naruto's informality.

"N-nani? Boy, what do you think youre saying?! Its Sesshomaru-Sama to you!" He screamed.

Naruto gulped. He didn't want to get on the wrong side of this guy, he certainly didn't look like a pushover.

"U-um I mean Sesshomaru-Sama?" The boy tested the name slowly seeing the inu-youkai's previous displeasure. Naruto offered the berries toward him holding out his small stained palms.

"Would you like some b-"

"Drop the berries." Sesshomaru instructed him. Naruto glowered looking defensive and held onto the berries.

 _'Why does everyone treat me like this? I'm sick of it! I don't care who he is!'_

"Huh? Why dattebayo?! If you didn't want them you should have just said!" Naruto retorted forgetting his precedent fear of the dai-youkai.

Rin seemed shocked by Naruto's behaviour to the person she respected most, while Jaken looked as if he was about to faint.

The powerful inu-youkai merely stared at the boy who glared back at him defiantly. This over- confident blonde child reminded him of someone he knew.

Naruto had always been used to defending himself in situations as he knew if he didn't stand up for himself, nobody would. He had always been too quick assuming that people were judging him.

"They are poisonous." Sesshomaru stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Huh?" Naruto asked stupidly not understanding.

"Sesshomaru-Sama said they were poisonous Naruto-Kun!"

Naruto dropped the stance and then looked generally confused.

"Ahhahahaha," Naruto laughed nervously and dropped the orange berries.

"Whoops!" The Uzumaki joked.

"It's no laughing matter silly boy!" The green imp reprimanded.

"Well I don't feel sick!" Naruto countered proudly. The kappa scoffed

"Yet!"

 _'So the demon fox must be repelling the poison from the food and drawing it away from the digestive system so it doesn't have the usual effect a poison would have on the body'_ Sesshomaru concluded.

The long lived dai-youkai had honestly never seen a human with a demon sealed inside their body. It was practically unheard of in the feudal era.

And anyway, normal humans did not have the capabilities nor the strength for holding a demon, but from what he had seen, it was as if the people from Naruto's strange world had superhuman elemental powers and the young boy was no exception.

"Anyway, dai-youkai do not require such lowly human food to survive."

"Oh!" Even though slightly offended by Sesshomaru's criticism of human food, there was an underlying interest there.

"So what _do_ you eat?"

"Demons hunt creatures like rabbit and wild boar but it is not very often dai-youkai eat. It can be years."

"Y-years?!" The blonde spluttered almost choking on saliva as he fell back down on his butt in shock by Rin who was roasting mushrooms on twigs over the small fire.

The Uzumaki would have questioned if the inu-youkai was joking but just looking at the man's staid expression refrained him from asking. It was quite obvious Sesshomaru was not one for humour or sarcastic remarks.

Naruto didn't know what he would do if he was a demon like Sesshomaru. It would mean no more ramen and hunting stupid wild animals when he knew he would gladly wait for a cup ramen to take three minutes to cool instead.

A strong wind whipped round the forest shaking the trees and disturbing their small fire.

"Gah! It's colddd." Naruto spoke hugging his knees to his chest. The boy was wearing nothing but a flimsy tee-shirt, cargo pants that barely reached his knees and sandals. And of which none were suitable for bad or cold weather unless he desired to catch a cold.

Naruto's teeth began to chatter as another wave of cold washed over him. Rin was shivering but she was not nearly as cold as the younger boy beside her.

Sesshomaru said nothing though kicked a branch of wood that was by him into the fire making the small flame blaze brighter and burn away the piece of wood slowly.

Sesshomaru took another look at the shivering boy and made a mental note to purchase warmer clothing for him. After all, he would be no use to the inu-youkai frozen to death.

...

The green demon had fallen asleep awhile ago and his snoring was now disturbingly loud.

Sesshomaru was pretending not to notice it but his ears perked up at every dissonance.

Rin was awake staring a the now tiny fire and rubbing her small hands together.

It was freezing.

It was nothing new to Naruto to sleep out in the cold so he wasn't complaining. He was just glad he could somewhat trust these people not to kill him in the middle of the night.

But if only he had ramen, ramen would warm him up for sure. But apparently it didn't exist in the strange place he had landed himself in.

He wondered when was the last time Sesshomaru had eaten, probably years ago. The young boy scoffed to himself.

Then a thought came to his head, just how old was the inu-youkai? Being the inquisitive boy he was he asked without a second thought.

"Mister Sesshomaru how old are you exactly?" Naruto questioned.

"What is it to you boy?" Came the smooth reply.

"Are you older than jiji?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow what was this boy talking about?

Rin giggled at Naruto's new nickname for Jaken.

"Jiji?" Sesshomaru inquired. Naruto nodded at the amber eyed demon.

"Yeah, Jaken!" The dai-youkai looked to the sleeping form of his ever loyal follower and restrained the urge to smirk.

"Hn,"

The boy should have been glad that Jaken wasn't awake to hear his words or he would never have heard the end of it.

"I believe I am over 250 years old." Naruto blinked his blue eyes and looked up to the silver haired man.

"Y-you mean you don't know?!" The inu-youkai only ignored the comment.

"But wow you're old!" Naruto marveled forgetting his shyness before.

"Not for a dai-youkai, one hundred years is nothing. This Sesshomaru will live to be thousands of years old."

"O-oh."

"U-um mister?" Sesshomaru glanced in the young boys direction.

The boy was annoying, he asked too many questions and he didn't even address him as 'Lord' as a human should.

"What is it?"

"Have you heard of ramen before?" The silver demon frowned. He had never heard of such a thing.

"What is this ramen you speak of?" Sesshomaru was genuinely curious.

Naruto gave a grin happy to explain.

It seemed like this man could do anything so surely he could conjure up a bowl of ramen for him!

And without realizing it, Naruto was becoming more and more comfortable around these people. And slowly he was learning to trust again.

...

 **A/N:**

 **Soooo, what da ya think?**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Also, Kurama has a mother in this fic, do you think you can guess who she is?**

 **(Hint: She's from the Inuyasha verse!) It will all be revealed in the next chapter I think.**

 **I should be updating by next week by the way.**

 **Thank you for all the previous reviews, follows or favourites I appreciate every one.**

 **And please, please review tell me what you think! (No flames please)**


	4. History Lesson

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha 'kay.**

 **Sorry it's been three weeks since I've last updated ^^' but thanks for the reviews, follows and favs they mean so so much!**

 **Responses to some reviews last chapter:**

 **Al-khalid-Thankyou!**

 **reaver216- They didn't go further because the portal closed back.**

 **kingleocheunchom16- It's nice to know you appreciate my story!**

 **Eeirany- Thanks! Hope you like the chapter**

 **nine-tailed triforce- Yes Sesshomaru will meet Kurama in the next chapter or so.**

...

Chapter4: History Lesson

Humans.

They were extremely annoying creatures but children, they were the worst by far.

And Uzumaki Naruto was proving to be especially high maintenance Sesshomaru had discovered.

Being around Rin most of the time made him assume other children were like her. However, Naruto was a different matter.

Dai-youkai like himself did not usually require sleep but after spending 12 hours with the boy and his true rambunctious personality revealed it self, Sesshomaru desperately needed repose.

Listening to anymore of the boy's endless talking would make his ears bleed he was sure of it.

His sensitive ears had already taken enough torture from Jaken's awful snoring last night.

"Ramen, ramen where are you ramen? let me come and eat you ramen!" Naruto sang loudly over and over again.

Sesshomaru was thankful Rin was sleeping peacefully on Au-Un for if she were awake she probably would have joined in too.

"BOY! Just shut up!" Jaken squalled angrily hitting Naruto on the head with his staff.

Sesshomaru for once agreed with the kappa.

"Itai! What was that for?!"

"For being stupid and loud, see look you're annoying Sesshomaru-Sama!" Jaken answered back.

A small pebble hit the back of Jaken's head and he turned to shout at whoever had thrown it. But instead was facing Sesshomaru.

"S-sesshomaru-Sama?!"

"Cease your bickering at once." The inu-youkai commanded and turned to Naruto

"And you, stop singing." The blonde boy instead of shaking in fear like Jaken grumbled almost reluctantly.

"Fine." The dai-youkai narrowed his eyes. It seemed the boy was getting too relaxed around him. He wouldn't accept such informal behaviour from anyone let alone a child. Naruto needed to be taught proper decorum.

"Boy, didn't your parents teach you any manners?!" Jaken squawked.

Sesshomaru was positive he saw a flash of hurt on Naruto's face but a second later it was gone instead a look of fury crossed his face.

A sharp electric blue glare was fixed on the imp.

"What do you know you stupid old frog! Don't you dare talk about my parents!" He shouted back defensively, anger dominating his voice.

Jaken was too taken aback at the sudden outburst to say anything so he wisely decided to keep his mouth shut.

Sesshomaru could only guess the boy had a bad upbringing and was unwilling to talk about his past.

"Just leave me alone.." Naruto murmured despondently.

Studying the whiskers on his fox mask seemed much more interesting than bringing himself to look up at them. The young boy had never known his parents. Hokage-jiji only said they had died in the Kyuubi attack 6 years ago. He had always felt so lonely seeing children happily holding hands with their parents coming home from school taking everything for granted.

Naruto wondered why he didn't have someone to hold his hand like that, to pick him up and tell him he was loved. He had always wanted someone to make him laugh, to push him on the swings and make all those meanies go away.

Coming home to an empty house everyday made him feel...unwanted. So when Jaken had asked that question, it felt like he had dropped a ton of bricks on him.

There was a pregnant silence as they walked until Rin slowly stirred a few moments later.

"W-what's going on?" She questioned concerned seeing Naruto's washed out facial expression.

"Oh Rin-chan, you're awake!" Naruto smiled his previous mood dissipating almost instantly. Rin nodded back at him smiling. The small group were walking on a cliff side and below them was pebbled ground and a stream running through.

"Oh water!" Rin cried as if she hadn't drank in days. She jumped of Au-Un and began running to the small stream.

Jaken groaned.

"Rin! Don't just go running off!" He called but to no avail.

Sesshomaru stopped, seeing his ward running towards the water source and then turned his head as his newest follower ran after Rin as well.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

"What do they think they are doing? We don't have time for this!"Jaken reasoned

"Why? Do you have somewhere to be Jaken?" Jaken quickly shook his head in disagreement, his green skin paled.

"Why O-of course not S-Sesshomaru-Sama!" Jaken stammered sweating nervously. He was shocked beyond words,

' _Did Sesshomaru-Sama just make a joke?!_ ' Jaken was shaken but could only gulp and keep quiet after that.

Rin ran down happily pulling out her wooden water canteen and began collecting the flowing water.

"Wow! I'm really thirsty!" The young girl spoke between gulps of the refreshing liquid.

Naruto came running towards her at full speed practically landing himself in the stream.

"Woah!" He shouted steadying himself by waving his arms in circular motion.

"Here, want some?" Rin offered wiping her mouth.

"Sure!" After a few gluggs of water, Naruto leaned over to refill the container only to be splashed with a small wave of water which drenched his perky hair. He pouted.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Naruto shouted but not a hint of anger was in his voice the brown haired girl just giggled and splashed some more.

Rin had never really had any friends around her age to play with and most of the time she got bored. And after travelling with demons for a few years it didn't feel slightly weird to say her only friends were demon.

But now she had someone to play with and from what she knew of him, he was stupid and hot tempered but funny and very talkative.

They could come to be very good friends.

...

Sesshomaru had walked down to see what the problem was only to find them laughing and playing with water.

"I suggest you two stop messing around and do something useful!" The green imp lectured from behind Sesshomaru's leg.

"Wash your clothing boy." Sesshomaru commanded. Naruto looked confused at first but then remembered the back of his tee-shirt was red with blood.

"Oh right."

The inu-youkai's nose flared. The smell of the blood was strangely not completely unbearable and it was as if he had recognized it somewhere before but he knew he had not seen the boy in his life.

Naruto slowly removed the shirt and Rin placed it in the water holding it by the sleeve watching with curiosity as the water turned a more brownish colour. She rubbed it making sure no trace of red was left then handed it back to Naruto who squeezed it removing excess water.

Sesshomaru examined Naruto's back but not a scratch, a cut or a bruise was in was nothing but soft unblemished skin which was impossible especially for a human to have healed so quickly and only further proved his fox demons existence.

"Sesshomaru-Sama? W-what are you doing?" Rin questioned.

Yes it was quite odd seeing the daiyokai crouched and staring intently at Naruto's back as if he was looking for something but it was quite obvious there was nothing there.

Rin snickered obviously finding the situation quite humourous while Jaken openly gaped clearly shocked.

Sesshomaru stood up.

The boy was actually quite healthy and as much as he tried to convince the dai-youkai he was starving, the blonde did not seem malnourished in the least.

Naruto waved the shirt about in the air trying to dry it a bit.

"Done!" The blonde announced holding the top which sported his clan's symbol proudly up in the air with a wide trademark grin.

The boy was putting the damp tee-shirt over his head when Sesshomaru stopped him.

"You will catch a cold if you wear that wet boy." Sesshomaru warned.

Naruto would be no use to him with pneumonia the dai-youkai told himself. The wind whipped by and Naruto hugged himself.

"But im cold!"

"It will make you even colder."

If it came to it he could always revive the boy but he could always go to a village and buy him some clothes before it came to that. He decided he preferred the latter. He saw Rin shivering from the corner of his eye he guessed the young girl could do with something warmer too.

"We shall stop by a village to get you both warmer attire." Sesshomaru stated.

"Yay! New clothes!" Rin jumped up cheerfully. " Arigatou Sesshomaru-Sama!"

Naruto on the other hand didn't know what to say. Nobody had cared enough to buy him clothes before, well apart from Jiji who sometimes bought him the odd tee-shirt or pair of shoes but otherwise nobody would bother.

Sesshomaru in no way spoiled Rin, he made her find her own food and when old enough he would teach her to fend for herself, he intended to do exactly the same for Naruto if not teach him how to fight earlier.

They carried on down the cliff path with Rin skipping happily beside them humming a tune.

"So Naruto-Kun, what was your village like?" Rin asked not expecting Naruto to look so downcast. She frowned. Maybe he was homesick.

"Sorry Naruto-Kun! Rin didn't mean to upset you!" The seven year old apologized.

"It's fine. It's just, Konoha-" The blue-eyed boy held his kitsune mask in an iron grip. Sesshomaru's golden eyes looked over the tension in the young boy. He obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"Most of Konoha hated me."

It was left unsaid that he was homeless most nights because he couldn't afford to pay the extra rent they charged him. Or that he was attacked because of something he never even knew existed.

"But there were some people like Hokage-jiji, Ayame-nee, Old man Teuchi and Iruka-Sensei who didn't hate me. T-they believed I could be Hokage!"

"Hokage?" Rin questioned. There were so many unfamiliar words in his home village.

"The leader of the leaf-village. You have to be really strong to be Hokage and I want to get really really strong so I can be Hokage and people can respect me!" The boy declared spunkily pointing his thumb at his chest.

"I'll believe in you!" She smiled. "I think you'll be a great leader!" Rin cheered.

Sesshomaru looked on at him his face expressionless but he stared up to the bright blue sky in thought remembering the first time he met his hanyo brother Inuyasha.

...

Flashback

 _That smell, there was no mistaking it. He could sniff it even if those ears atop his head were not enough proof._

 _It was this boy, this boy was it._

 _It didn't matter how it was phrased it meant the same to Sesshomaru._

 _This hanyo, this thing was the proof of his father's betrayal. Bloods that should never have been mixed were running through his veins._

 _The boy had been running after a bouncing ball and ran straight into the dai-youkai and promptly landed on his bottom. After a second Inuyasha snapped out of his daze from falling and looked up._

 _"Woah, you look so cool!" The hanyo awed looking up at the tall demon warrior._

 _Sesshomaru however couldn't care less what the half blood thought of him and regarded the silver haired pup with cold eyes._

 _The amber eyed little boy could have sworn the temperature in the atmosphere had lowered about ten degrees. With the flick of Sesshomaru's index finger the hanyo's red ball behind him was in shreds. It was then Inuyasha made the mistake of looking into his eyes, they were like the frozen sun._

 _Inuyasha tried to back away but it seemed he wasn't getting any further from this scary man. Breath hitched in his throat as he scrambled to his feet._

 _"Go back to where you belong, foolish little hanyo, live your wretched life in fear of this Sesshomaru for I am of true inu-youkai blood."_ **(A/N: Does this remind you of anything? X3)**

 _Inuyasha trembled with fear._

 _"How pitiful." Sesshomaru spoke no emotions visible on his face. His half brother who was already scared to death stood there unblinking looking like he was about to cry._

 _The inu-youkai turned to walk off when he heard a small voice from behind._

 _"Y-you just wait and see," Sesshomaru stopped and turned his head. Amusement written on his face._

 _"Yeah! I'll become strong! Stronger than you then- then everyone will respect me! Ya hear me?!" The dai-youkai saw determination in this amber eyes but just scoffed and continued walking._

 _"What a nuisance."_

Flashback

...

He saw it, Sesshomaru saw the same fire in this boy's ardent eyes as what he had seen in Inuyasha that day.

Sesshomaru pushed away the memory to the back of his mind. He would never say it but he almost regretted what he had said to the Hanyo back then maybe it was because Inuyasha was proven right.

The dai-youkai sniffed the suddenly foul air and he smelt his hanyo brother, the human miko and their other companions about a half a kilometre north-east. An annoyed expression crossed his face, he definitely didn't want to bump into them. He could already see their figures walking up the hill towards them.

They were the last people he wanted to see right now or for a matter of fact ever.

He would have turned to go in another direction to avoid them crossing paths, but a voice made him stop in his tracks.

"Hey! Sesshomaru-Sama, Rin-chan!" The dai-youkai resisted the urge to roll his eyes, it was that woman again, the annoying miko that was too irritating for her own good.

"Ugh, it's them!" Jaken moaned.

Rin giggled and waved back.

"Kagome-nee! Inuyasha-baka!"

Meanwhile Naruto looked entirely confused.

"Who are they?"

...

Inuyasha bristled at the nickname.

"What did that little brat just say? Sesshomaru ought to teach her some manners!"

Kagome just chuckled and Inuyasha glared at her.

"What'cha laughing at?!"

"It kinda suits you you know!"

"Why you little wench-!"

"Osuwari!" The inu youkai unexpectedly hit the ground face first. The ground shook from the heavy impact.

The houshi walking beside them just sighed as if someone being magically pushed into the ground was a normal occurrence.

"Inuyasha I really feel for you." The monk sympathised but only walked around his flat form while the young miko grumbled.

"Not you too Miroku."

The demon taijiya rolled her beautiful brown eyes before crossing her arms over her chest.

A small cream coloured creature jumped off the demon-slayer's shoulder and bound forth toward Sesshomaru.

"Kirara!"

...

"Huh? What is that?" Naruto blinked as he saw some kind of animal with three tails running up to him. "Is it a dog?" The blonde boy asked stupidly peering at the small thing running toward them.

Jaken moved back and eyed the demon animal with dislike and slight fear but that was to be expected of an undersized demon like Jaken. After all, the creature could be small and cute one minute and then become huge and fierce the next.

Rin shook her head and laughed.

"Naruto-kun I swear you can be so air-headed sometimes!" Naruto scratched his head and frowned. "It's Kirara, Sango-chan's demon cat."

"D-demon cat?!" The blonde stammered. He had a bad experience with the cats of Konoha. Cats in Konoha hated him, they hissed at Naruto and attempted to claw his face off every chance they got. He gulped as he thought of what a demon cat could do to him.

Rin kneeled to embrace the cat but surprisingly she ran straight past the small girl and pattered up to the terrified blonde.

Naruto backed away a bit and Rin seemed to find it hilarious how the audacious boy was scared of a tiny cat.

"Naruto-kun! Kirara isn't going to hurt you!" She assured between a fit of giggles.

"But it's a demon cat! It's going to kill me!" He screamed out over dramatically.

The cat only blinked questioningly and cocked her head to one side.

But then much to his shock and astonishment, the three-tailed animal stood on her hind legs and began pawing at his left leg and rubbing against it as if she knew him very well.

"W-what?!"

...

The nine tailed fox huffed boredly. He had nothing to do other than watch the childish jinchuuriki complain about his stupid ramen all day long through said brat's mind-scape which was of course irritating enough but then things suddenly got interesting when he sensed the unusual presence of a human that almost made the virulent fox demon strangely nostalgic.

 _ **'A miko?'**_

Blood red eyes were wide in indisputable shock.

It had been over 300 years since the fox had felt the type of pure energy she was emitting.

Crimson orbs flashed and the chakra beast growled and grit his jaws in anger.

This had to be a joke. Who did these stupid fools think they were messing with the great Kyuubi no youko? He would crush them to bits!

And anyway whoever this human miko was, there was no way it could be her.

Through the Uzumaki's mind-scape, the Kyuubi could see lots of things but the fox believed nothing he saw would be anything of value or consequence to him, yet he was proven wrong.

This woman he sensed was not only a miko but had the same aura as his mother.

 **(A/N: So...Can you guess who yet?! XD)**

The kyuubi said nothing but the way his nine tails were moving behind him hinted his wavering emotions. He closed his scarlet eyes and tamed the swishing of his tails hanging on to the thought that it wouldn't be long until his questions would be answered.

...

"Inuyasha." The regal looking dai-youkai addressed wrinkling his nose disdainfully.

"I see you have gotten no further in your search for Naraku, pathetic." The half demon only sneered.

"Well neither have you, Sessho-bastard." Sesshomaru scoffed.

"I have no means of looking for Naraku, he is useless to me. If you are searching for him you are doing a pitiful job." The dog demon's hand went to his sheathe at his waist.

"What was that ice-prick, you wanna fight?!" The hanyo challenged. A soft feminine hand stopped him.

"Inuyasha! What do you think you are doing, making fights with Sesshomaru know you can't win!" The miko hissed fiercely attempting to whisper but it could easily be overheard even without Sesshomaru's enhanced hearing capabilities.

"Hn," He briefly acknowledged. "The girl is actually right, for once."

"Gah! Kagome!" The youngest dog demon whined at the human girl like a spoiled child.

The girl named Kagome rolled her blue eyes at his puerile attitude.

The miko then noticed a cute whiskered face with a head of blonde spiky hair staring at them curiously from behind Sesshomaru's right leg.

"And just who is this?" She asked as a gentle smile graced her lips.

The little boy blushed after being spotted by the beautiful young woman and shyly hid behind Sesshomaru who didn't really seem to mind.

Inuyasha spotted the boy and snorted.

"So now your babysitting children, you should open your own nursery! Call it Sessho-bastard's baby ca-"

"Inuyasha! Osuwari!"

"WHAM."

Naruto watched in shock and almost horror as the man known as Inuyasha's face was planted into the ground.

These people had very strange superhuman powers.

"Hey don't worry I won't hurt you," Kagome reassured coming a bit closer and holding a hand out to Naruto.

But after what she just did to Sesshomaru's half brother he wasn't so sure.

Though her smile did look pure and earnest not like the pseudo friendliness the mask shop owner possessed.

The blonde looked at the hand she held out and then looked back to Sesshomaru as if not knowing whether to trust the strangely clad teenager. Sesshomaru looked back at him but his impassive face gave nothing away.

The dai-youkai was telling him to choose.

Something inside him was telling him to trust the girl so without a second thought, he did.

Kagome smiled as he took her hand. She crouched to his height and saw Kirara on his shoulder.

"Ah, so that's where Kirara went. I guess she really likes you!" The currently purring demon cat rubbed up against his face with adoration.

"What's your name?" Naruto gave her a flash of his trademark grin.

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service!"

"What a strange name!" Inuyasha looked unimpressed.

"Che, isn't that the name of the stuff in ramen?"

"R-ramen? Did you just say RAMEN?!" Naruto babbled running up to the hanyo completely forgetting he didn't know him.

"Yeah, what's the big deal kid?" The crimson clad dog demon questioned with annoyance. He already didn't like this boy so why would his bastard of a brother chose to have him around?

"Youeatramen?Doyouhaveramen?Pleasesayyouhaveramen!" The blonde gabbled overexcitedly his hands clutched together pleadingly.

Jaken face-palmed and sweatdropped.

Now this is how the great Sesshomaru-Sama would be portrayed thanks to the noisy brat begging for food from his enemies.

Kagome only chuckled.

"And how could I deny a cute little thing like you Naruto-chan!" The miko girl pinched his whisker-marked cheeks muttering about how kawaii he was not that the boy himself minded the attention. Naruto somehow felt relaxed around this girl and he didn't know why.

...

Saying Sango was slightly surprized was an understatement, dumbfounded might have been a better word. Her life-long companion and fighting partner was no longer on her shoulder but instead purring happily on this strange little boy's shoulder as if he was a long-lost kin and she was welcoming him home. It was very odd behaviour coming from a loyal cat like Kirara.

As for the fox demon Shippo, he wasn't taking to the blonde boy too well. Kagome was meant to be his mother not anyone else's. And no one was going to take her away from him especially not this Naruto. But Shippo had to admit there was something strange about the boy, like he was demon too but at the same time not a demon. It was as if he had something restraining his demon. A fox demon if his senses were correct and the demon kit didn't like that one bit.

And Miroku on the other hand was more amused by the blue eyed boy and the fact Inuyasha's stoic half brother would care for such a loud and energetic child.

The reason baffled the monk but he could still only chuckle at the thought.

...

Kagome took off her big yellow backpack and unzipped it then began rummaging through it until she found her desired item.

"Here you go Naruto-chan enjoy!"

"T-thank you so much Kagome-nee, you're the best!"

Maybe the reason he was so comfortable around the girl was because she reminded him of Ayame-nee-chan back in Konoha and instead of a feeling of homesickness, Naruto felt happy.

"No problem!" She replied ruffling the boys hair. "One for you too Rin-chan and off course Jaken and Sesshomaru-Sama if you would like a-"

Jaken shook his head defiantly while Sesshomaru scoffed lightly.

"There is no need to lower this Sesshomaru to hanyo standards, I do not eat what you humans call food." He spoke highly. Inuyasha growled.

"Shut up Sessho-bastard! The wench was only offering!" said 'wench' rolled her eyes and sighed. Inuyasha was the only person she knew who in a sentence would insult the person he was trying to defend.

"Just- Nevermind," the young girl dismissed waving her hands trying to stop the upcoming argument.

"Anyway, where did you find Naruto Sesshomaru-Sama?" Kagome questioned smoothly changing the topic.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. If he told the inquisitive priestess, she might know something important about Naruto after all she was supposedly from another world herself.

"He came through a portal I opened with tensegia." He stated flatly.

The whole group looked surprized.

"Really?" Sango gaped "So he's from another dimension just like Kagome!"

"Oh," Kagome seemed noticeably less shocked as if she had been expecting it. "Where was this portal?"

"East-western territories."

The monk frowned.

"A barrier in the east-western territories how strange," Miroku murmured aloud.

"Why is that houshi?" Jaken questioned the man.

"Well you see, there was a myth I was told years ago that a great man with superhuman powers called the sage of six paths came to this world through a portal like you just mentioned, he was from another world where there was always war and no demons existed. He came to create nine tailed beasts that each had a part of the souls of the jewel, arimitama (courage), nigimitama (friendship), kushimitama (wisdom) and sakimitama (love) giving the demons emotion and judgement." Miroku paused for effect.

"And it had been said when those nine demons are put together the shikon no tama is reborn and turns into the juubi- a mindless beast with ten tails that is stronger than all the tailed demons combined.

But, it can be seen as real or it can be seen as no more than a fictional representation of what would happen to someone in control of the shikon." The monk explained expertly.

"And how is that relevant to anything?! Don't waste Sesshomaru-Sama's time!" Jaken squawked obviously not understanding.

Miroku sighed. The imp wasn't giving him a chance to explain.

"Because Naruto may be from the world of the Rikudo Sennin."

The Uzumaki hummed thoughtfully as if he was trying to remember something.

' _Sage of the six paths? What did Iruka-sensei say about him again?_ ' He scratched his head. Naruto was a sucker for remembering things especially when they turned out to be important.

...

Flashback

 _"NARUTO! Pay attention!" Iruka's voice boomed around the classroom making said boy jump._

 _"W-wha-?!"_

 _"Naruto, what did I just say?" The chuunin level teacher asked_

 _"Um, Naruto pay attention?" The class laughed at him._

 _"Before that!" Naruto blinked, he didn't know and he decided honesty was best. He shrugged._

 _"Dunno." The class erupted into another fit of giggles._

 _"Class, be quiet!" Iruka shouted and the room went silent._

 _"I said that the sage of the six paths was-" Naruto zoned out as he stared out the window at the Hokage mountainside wondering what prank to pull today. It was not like he would ever need to know about the stupid sage of six paths in a serious situation anyway._

Flashback

...

"I can't remember what Iruka sensei said about him, I think he was the one who created chakra."

"Chakra? What's that?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms.

"You-you don't know?" The blonde asked with a shocked expression.

"What is it?" Kagome asked curiously. Even the stoic Sesshomaru looked inquisitive

"It's like energy, um you can sense it sometimes." Naruto sweatdropped, he wasn't very good at explaining things. Sango frowned not really getting it.

"So it's like ki?" Naruto just nodded not knowing what ki was but trying to save explaining something he didn't even know about.

...

Flashback-(A/N: Its not really a flashback but I don't know what to call it)

 _The heavily wounded dai-youkai trudged through the forest, blood ran from his fractured left arm to his claws dripping onto the snowy white ground His stomach was punctured through despite his heavy metal armour. The inu no taisho knew he had met his match fighting Ryukotsusei and now he was almost too injured to walk. After speaking to his eldest son Sesshomaru, he felt disheartened about what he was going to be leaving behind when he died. He should have raised Sesshomaru better when had a chance and now he was paying the price for it._

 _If he had one wish for his son it was that he learnt what true power was by having something to protect. It was something he'd regretted not understanding sooner._

 _The inu-youkai leader of the west leaned against a tree dizziness sweeping in. He coughed and blood sprayed on the ground. This was it he wasn't going to make it, to Izayoi, when she needed him most._

 _"I'm sorry Izayoi, " The silver haired demon muttered as if hoping she could hear._

 _Then he saw a bright white light come from a few metres away and if it was an enemy he might as well have already been dead._

 _Seconds later it ended and someone who appeared to be a demon with pale blue skin and white hair with long beard. He had strange purple eyes and wore a cloak the same color of his skin with six magatama symbols showing but what was most strange about the demon was that he had a red eye in the middle of his forehead and carried a shakujo which monks carried._

 _All in all, the man looked very strange._

 _The man turned to look at him and the inu-no taisho did not flinch._

 _"You are injured." The strange man pointed out._

 _The dai-youkai said nothing, he was injured it was obvious but what this man intend to do?_

 _"Who are you, why are you here?" The demon asked weakly narrowing his golden eyes in suspicion._

 _"My name is Hagoromo Otsutsuki I am the Sage of Six paths. I am from another world and I can heal you."_

 _Of course being the proud dog demon he was would have said no if it were not for the awful pain he was in._

 _"Fine." He bit out. He would get to Izayoi if it was the last thing he did even if it meant accepting a stranger's help._

 _The healing only took a few seconds and was done by the man placing his right hand on his chest and muttering 'heal'._

 _Being healed felt strangely warming like some sort of energy he been pumped into him and it was as if he had never fought Ryukotsusei._

 _"I must find a way to repay you for your aid."_

 _"Hm, That is fine. What is your name? " The sage of six paths requested_

 _"Inu no taisho."_

 _"Well there is one thing I would like to know," The dai-youkai kept a stoic face_

 _"The whereabouts of the shikon no tama."_

 _"The southern territories i've heard." The dog demon answered._

 _"I see,"_

 _The inu no taisho thanked Hagoromo and promised to repay his kindness one day and thus a promise was to be fulfilled._

Flashback.

...

No one knew that the small blonde boy standing before them was the reincarnation of the Rikudo Sennin and of course neither did the boy himself.

...

 **A/N: Hi, I'm not sure how to feel about this chapter because it's quite complicated.**

 **No matter how many times I read this back I'm not sure if this chapter makes sense put together with the rest of the story so I'm gonna explain it.**

If you haven't already guessed Kurama's mother is Midoriko and this is because even though she is not alive when the Sage of the Six paths visits the feudal era, her spirit is inside the four souls of the jewel which are placed inside each of the bijuu.

Sesshomaru is born way before Kurama is created and Inuyasha just before Kurama.

The Inu no taisho repaid the sage of the six paths by opening the portal for his reincarnation aka. Naruto with Tenseiga.

 **I hope that helped if any of you were confused but if you want to know something else leave a review and your question will be answered in the next chapter.**

 **(No flames please)**

 **Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you liked this flashback filled chapter.**

 **If I don't update by next week it'll be the week after.**

 **Until next time, Rosethorn50**


End file.
